


Can We Go Home Now?

by Too_Punk_Rock_To_Function



Series: Requests [7]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fairy!Taemin, Fluff and Angst, God!Namjoon, Hoseok is a fiend, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, M/M, Necromancer!Hoseok, Slice of Life, They're just very in love, fairy!hoseok, human!taehyung, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Punk_Rock_To_Function/pseuds/Too_Punk_Rock_To_Function
Summary: Hoseok had been alive for thousands of years, Namjoon even longer. They'd been together for as long as they can remember. They didn't think they could possibly be without each other now.Taehyung was a relatively new addition to their love affair, but they knew they couldn't live without him either.And they were prepared to do anything to keep him.





	Can We Go Home Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanctioned_Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/gifts).



 

 

Namjoon had been alive for _hundreds_ of years. Maybe even thousands. He’d looked after the earth and her plains for as long as he could remember. He remembers walking along the soft floors of a forest, billions of stars lighting the night sky as though it was still day. He remembers the calls of animals long since succumbed to natural selection and sunrises so spectacular that he could not emulate them.

 

He walked the Silk Road before it joined nations, he walked beside the Stonehenge before the Druids had finished it. He remembers when the humans first saw him, writing stories of _sun_ and _lightening_ gods, from the sandy dunes to the olive groves. He’d had many names, many, many names in his time on earth. _Geb, Gaia, Coyolxauhqui, Dangun, Altjira,_ just to name a few.

 

To some he was a _God_ , generous, kind, intellectual, genteel, handsome and powerful. To others he was a _joke_. To many he was a _myth_ , a name that slowly died on the tongues of the people, until he was just a whisper throughout history.

 

But still he stayed.

 

He stayed through the selfish building of the pyramids, a sad attempt to reach the sky. He’d stayed through the treacherous and painful building of the Great Wall, keeping out all sorts of people. He’d stayed during the public death of a good friend of his, Socrates, one of the only humans who knew about his true nature. He’d been there the day the Taj Mahal had been finished and watched the flower knights flourish under Silla’s reign, far better than the _Wonhwa_ had.

 

He’d enjoyed reading the countless books that had burst out of the printing press, marvelled at the new materials and styles that swept the planet, especially the extravagance of the monarchs of Britain. He’d been delighted by the discovery of electricity, the humans astounding him with their intelligence, but had felt the earth begin to grow _weary_ in the new age. 

 

The air was thicker, the stars grew dimmer and the world seemed duller now. Trees were cut down, he felt his soul grow heavy with disheartenment at the carnage of two world wars, all the humans fighting and killing each other. He’d been to marches and protests demanding basic human rights (decided upon by other humans), watched children be taken, watched lives be stolen and buildings grow taller and sky’s get more polluted.

 

It wasn’t _all_ too bad though.

 

People got prettier, funnier, happier. Sports and games took off, fashion growing even bigger, hitting the whole world (he liked going to Paris for that one week every year). Buildings got higher, vehicles could go higher (planes were what they were called) and even shoes too! Books were even more interesting, movies shining on screens and trains chugging across countries. Love was accepted, people more involved than ever in making sure everyone could live as freely and as happily as possible.

 

Nobody knew _him_ anymore.

 

He was just another face in the crowd.

 

But they _knew_ him.

 

Not by sight but they could sense it, the _power_  coursing through his veins.

 

Many different magical creatures had entered the world, as accepted part of society just like anyone else (a few mishaps by the government and a few bigots here and there but _mostly_ accepted). Faeries tricked Elves, Vampires started safe blood drinking organisations, humans asked witches for ‘ _all-nighter_ ’ potions to finish their tests and exams, Trolls cut hair and unicorns were an important part of every little kids zoo visit. Merpeople gave swimming lessons, werewolves babysat dogs and shapeshifters did the most amazing one man theatre shows! 

 

And each magical creature, hybrid or humanoid knew him. He wasn’t a myth to them.

 

Especially not his long time partner Jung Hoseok.

 

“- _Babe!_ ”

 

“Yes _jagi_?”

 

“Which side of the war were you on in the Battle of Thermolap-Thermaplay-Thermopo-“

 

“- _Thermopylae_ -“

 

“-Yeah, that one!”

 

“The Spartans, my love. Who are you asking for this time?”

 

“Rhea says you were with the Persians and that you knew Xerxes-“

 

Namjoon chuckled, remembering the valiant Emperor. He was notable, commendable, successful in his invasion of Greece. Namjoon was good friends with him up until that point, convinced that Namjoon may have even had a hand to play in Xerxes decision to try and invade Greece (again). Namjoon had sold them out for the drama the first time the Persians tried to invade, Xerxes second attempt a late reaction to losing the first time.

 

“I did know Xerxes, he was jealous and angry, but Greece treated their land with respect, they earned my alliance that war. Also Xerxes was just a _dick_ , I’m glad they won at Plataea.”

 

“You would’ve been so _hot_ in spartan armour babe.”

 

Hoseok sighed dreamily on the other end of the phone and Namjoon could hear the groans from his friends on the other side. Namjoon chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up at his boyfriends bluntness. After spending majority of his life having discreet love affairs, he still wasn’t quite _used_ to this century’s openness. Especially from same sex relationships.

 

“You can probably find me in a history book _jagi,_ I think my name was Herodotus or something similar... or maybe that was my Persian name-?”

 

The phone clicked dead after a very loud screech and Namjoon rolled his eyes.

 

Hoseok was an enigma.

 

His powers were strange and mysterious. Many people had rumours of what the man really was, just who he came from and how he got to be so powerful. There are myths of him being a god, _Lucifer_ , someone who sold their soul to the darkness. In reality he was the love child of a necromancer and a dullahan. 

 

It made sense in a way. The reason he was always so empathetic, knew the hardships of people suffering from grief. He said he could hear the cries of the dead if he focused hard enough. His grin matched that of a dullahan. Wide and Cheshire like. Almost malicious if it wasn’t for the actual sunshine he radiated constantly. He was given away, a child born out of wedlock and a love affair, left to die. Thrown in the ocean.

 

Which is where he was saved by the seafolk.

 

He was loud and rambunctious, easy going and calm. He loved people and had millions of acquaintances all over the world. But only very important people were his friends. Or people Hoseok himself deemed important.

 

Namjoon had met Hoseok very early on in his life, way back in what was now modern Australia. They had fought rather viciously when Hoseok had raised sea levels around the south east, taking over the land in that particular plane. This place was now where the modern day Port Phillip bay of Australia resided. It was a rather bitter meeting that left the two in violent hate of each other for hundreds of years to come. 

 

It all changed at around 600 BCE.

 

Did Namjoon mention that the other was the salt king? He generally controlled the seas alongside a council of seafolk (elected by the people who raised him).

 

_**Hobi** _

13:34 > _Don’t forget Babydoll’s game tonight!_

 

_**Me** _

_Wouldn’t miss it for the world jagi_ **< 13:34**

 

-

 

“COME ON BABY!”

 

There were cheers from the stands, people rugged up in blankets from their cars and big hoodies and coats. Namjoon looked adorable, wrapped up in a thick scarf, covering his mouth and exposing his little pink nose. Hoseok wanted to lean over and boop it. He had on a big coat too, basically swimming in it as his eyes followed the field. Hoseok blew air out of his mouth forcefully, watching his breath cloud in front of him from the chilly night, as he shoved his way into Namjoon’s side. Namjoon lifted his arm and rested it on his shoulders, tugging Hoseok closer to his chest. Hoseok watched the field with concentration, eyes spending barely any time at all scanning the dewy green blades before finding his target.

 

He was crouched down, a little ways down the field, skin shining with perspiration in the white floodlights, washing out his honey skin. His shoes were pastel pink, same as his tight short shorts. He had on a long sleeved black shirt, headband pushing back his currently pastel blue, almost mint coloured hair. Hoseok could almost imagine his strong brows pulled toward the centre of his forehead in concentration, the pout to his full lips and slight scrunch to his nose.

 

The whistle blew, the teams bustling around and changing players. He ran down the field, eyes following every play. There was twenty seconds left on the scoreboard.

 

The captain, a tall Werewolf called Choi Minho, was currently in possession, eyes scanning every one of his teammates, looking for an opening. Hoseok eyes flicked to _him_ , as he ducked under an arm, calling out to Minho. With barely anytime to even aim, Minho threw the disc, 12 seconds on the clock.

 

_11..._

 

_10..._

 

_9..._

 

_8..._

 

_7..._

 

He reached up, eyes on the disc, lunging into the air when-Taehyung was in the air one second, on the ground the next.

 

Namjoon and Hoseok (along with many others) stand up, screaming foul play (and foul language). The referee ran toward them, arms flailing and whistle screeching. The boy who knocked Taehyung down, causing him to miss the disc was face to face with the referee, fangs glinting in the floodlights. The referee pointed a finger warningly, Taehyung’s teammates helping him up.

 

Hoseok could feel the concern rolling off of Namjoon and reached over to hold his big hand. Namjoon gripped it, line between his brows growing angry, but otherwise completely calm. Everyone waited with bated breath, the vampire waving the disc frantically, trying to prove he fairly intercepted, Taehyung standing quietly behind him, face frowning.

 

The whistle blew.

 

The vampire shoved the disc into Taehyung’s hands, to the roaring and booing of the crowd. But that didn’t matter, it all just became background noise as the whistle was blown again. Taehyung scanned the field, looking for teammates, precious seconds escaped before he made his pass. Everyone watched in what felt like silence, but was actually deafening screams as the disc sailed through the air, making it into the hands of Park Hyungsik, in the end zone.

 

The crowd erupted into cheers from both sides.

 

_Confusion._

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Time ran out.

 

Suddenly there were outcries of disappointment (a lot of it from the pair on the stands) who watched as the teams lined up and began shaking hands. Taehyung smiled big and wide at all the other teams, throwing his head back in laughter as he got clapped on the back by the vampire that knocked him. The stands started filing out and Hoseok and Namjoon walked very quickly onto the field.

 

Taehyung was just packing up his things by time they caught up to him, watching him shove his drink bottle into his duffel. Hoseok attacked him in a hug, ignoring the gross sweat and the smell of too much deodorant.

 

“It’s not fair babydoll! You had that in the bag!”

 

Taehyung giggled into his ear, arms coming up around his neck and burrowing his cold nose against Hoseok jaw, causing him to yelp. Hoseok buried his nose in his sweaty hair, smelling his shampoo just under all the natural scent of sweat.

 

“It’s okay hyung, it’s just a practice match!”

 

Hoseok pulled back, already beginning his rambling of how it was more than a practice match, it was the last pre-game before the season started up again and how this was his last year and how he could already _taste_ victory. Taehyung rolled his eyes fondly before throwing his arms around Namjoon’s neck. Hoseok cut of mid rant to watch Namjoon’s hands slid over the boys back, fingers slipping into the dip of the boy’s spine, before gently trailing and resting on his delicate waist. 

 

Hoseok _loved_ Namjoon’s hands. He loved them _even more_ on Taehyung’s pretty waist, a snug fit, like his waist was _made_ for Namjoon’s hands.

 

He grinned as Taehyung went on his tip toes, leaning against Namjoon’s broad chest and resting his head on his shoulder. Hoseok could see the smile in Namjoon’s eyes, cheeks bunching up by his eyes. One of his big hands slid up Taehyung’s side, over his shoulder and ghosting along his neck, causing the younger to pull back and shiver. Namjoon’s long fingers tipped the boys jaw up and he lingered a gentle kiss right on Taehyung’s plump lips.

 

Hoseok also loved the way Taehyung melted to their touch, the small sounds of content he made, the way his hands moved up in their hair, like he was holding on for dear life.

 

When Namjoon pulled back gently, Taehyung chased his lips, before pouting adorably and leaning back. Hoseok couldn’t help it, he reached forward, taking a careful step into the space and pressing a kiss of his own to those full lips. He felt Taehyung respond immediately, leaning into the gentle touch on his jaw, little sigh leaving his soft lips. Hoseok swallowed the sound greedily, feeling warmth bloom in his body, his magic exciting under Taehyung’s touch.

 

His magic had always _liked_ Taehyung, the darkness in him wanting to _suck_ the light from his very soul every single time it knew he was near. _But Hoseok would never let it_. Never let it even jump out around Taehyung. As long as the boy would live.

 

When he pulled back gently, he pecked Taehyung’s lips, once, twice, before pulling back to see a blushing mess. With the biggest smile on his face, eyes disappearing into a soft smile.

 

“Missed you too hyungs!”

 

“Always miss you Tae-baby-“

 

“-Bye Taehyung! I’m sorry again!”

 

Taehyung turned in Namjoon’s (and sort of Hoseok’s?) arms, smile transforming into an excited grin.

 

“Don’t even worry Bogumie! Just get home before sun up alright?”

 

Namjoon was glaring as the vampire slunk out of sight, Taehyung turning back around and raising an eyebrow at the two. Hoseok didn’t even realise he was doing anything wrong, Taehyung snapping his fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

 

“No _golden eyes_ hyung, it’s fine, he over shot. He’s just a fledgling!”

 

Taehyung giggled, tugging out of his boyfriends arms and reaching over to put his bag on. Hoseok distracted him by tugging on a large fluffy coat while Namjoon swooped in, taking the strap and putting it off his own shoulder. Taehyung kissed his cheek and held his hand, doing the same with Hoseok on the other side. He began dragging his two boyfriends across the field to their car, calling back to them.

 

“Do you know what Bogumie said to me after the game?”

 

Hoseok thought of Taehyung’s head thrown back in laughter as he shook hands with the vampire, blood boiling.

 

“He said that he’s counting all his lucky stars that you don’t kill him tonight.”

 

-

 

Taehyung, after plenty of kisses and letting his boyfriends baby his scrapes and bruises, convinced said boyfriends not to do anything to Bogum. Namjoon was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, Hoseok’s head in his lap. Namjoon always laughed and wondered if Hoseok wasn’t half wolf too. He loved it when people played with his orange hair, though he’d never admit it.

 

Namjoon was absentmindedly combing his hands through Hoseok’s hair, the boy basically asleep in his lap, only just watching the tv through the slits of his half closed eyes. Suddenly he heard a soft voice break through the quietness, eyes flicking to Taehyung, whose legs were criss-crossed and sitting on the floor. He had his head tilted, big eyes wide with curiousness and mouth pouted like he was waiting for an answer.

 

“I’m sorry baby, what?”

 

Taehyung flushed a little, nose dusting pink with embarrassment at the nickname, before speaking up again,

 

“What was the weird thing people did to celebrate the repeal of the Stamp Act in America?”

 

Namjoon wracked his brain, trying to remember his brief time in America during the 1760’s. He paused his hand in Hoseok’s hair,

 

“Made repeal teapots-?”

 

“-That’s it! Thanks hyung-ah!”

 

And Taehyung was back to burying his head in his notebook, finger flying over the keyboard of his laptop. Namjoon thought nothing of it, staring back at the tv and resuming his combing of Hoseok’s hair as the boy had started whining impatiently.

 

“Wait.”

 

Taehyung turned back around and Namjoon wanted to coo at his confused open expression,

 

“You don’t _do_ history-“

 

“-It’s for my paper, we have to discuss how historic events have influenced or have been recorded through art and I’ve been doing it since we got home and I can’t _think_ cause there’s so much that I could talk about but then again it won’t fit the theme, like I’ve got the paintings of Jesus done by Leonardo Da Vinci which were probably based on his lover at the time, and how that’s altered people’s perceptions in how Jesus would’ve looked and I’ve also got the teapots from the American Revolution, that’s not even to _mention_ the sarcophagi of the Egyptians-“

 

“-Tae, baby, take a breath, breathe okay?”

 

Taehyung snapped his mouth shut and deflated, almost panting after his gradually more stressed rant. After he’d calmed down he’d nodded and turned back to the laptop, fingers once again tapping diligently over the keys, shoulders slumped. Namjoon bit his lip, turning back to the tv. He could feel Hoseok shift in his lap and face toward him, hands coming up to tangle in the fabric of his sweater.

 

Namjoon looked down and found Hoseok staring up at him. Namjoon’s hand slipped from Hoseok’s hair, ghosting over his neck and shoulders to gently caress his bare bicep, up and down, making him shiver. Namjoon couldn’t help the little smile that made its way onto his face as he settled his hand on Hoseok’s waist, just watching his face as he snuggled up to Namjoon’s stomach, burying his face in the fabric there.

 

Namjoon watched as Taehyung frowned, clicking away angrily before sighing. Flipping through textbooks and notebooks and his own portfolios. He watched Taehyung do this for a couple minutes, feeling Hoseok’s head loll lazily to the side to watch him too before he called out,

 

“Baby, you need to stop now.”

 

“I’m almost finished hyung.”

 

Hoseok frowned, watching Taehyung flick between tabs, reaching for-coffee?

 

“Taehyungie, come on-“

 

“-I just gotta finish-“

 

“- _Taehyung_.”

 

The boy stopped, hand putting the coffee back down as he turned around. Hoseok was sitting up now, hand tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled Taehyung closer to him and Namjoon watched as he went compliantly. His lips parted as Hoseok tilted his head up, staring down into the youngests eyes.

 

“Enough now baby.”

 

The boy shivered, nodding minutely.

 

“You’re stressed, and you need to relax tonight, okay?”

 

“But I’m almost-“

 

Hoseok tugged a little on his hair, watching Taehyung’s eyes flutter shut. Hoseok dragged him closer, pecking his lips gently. He did it a few times, each time making it look like he was going to kiss Taehyung for longer, just to hear the boy get whiny.

 

“Hyung-“

 

“-Yes baby?”

 

“... _Please_...”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Don’t _wanna_ go back to my dorm.”

 

Namjoon snorted as Hoseok groaned, falling back against the couch. Taehyung pouted, eyes smiling, from his spot on the floor. He knew he was a tease, he knew exactly how to rile them both up and a part of Namjoon was _terrified_ by it. But Taehyung loved them, had loved them for three years now and ‘ _will love you till I die, hyungs_ ’. 

 

(Neither of them wanted to think of Taehyung dying).

 

Taehyung crawled up the couch, legs moving either side of Hoseok’s thighs before plopping down, expression open and expectant. Hoseok raised an eyebrow, hands automatically coming up to grip his thighs gently. Namjoon loved the contrast. Taehyung’s soft, naturally caramel thighs between Hoseok’s sun-kissed, calloused hands. He hiked Taehyung closer to him, having a lap full of the beautiful boy who gasped as he stumbled, hands pressing against Hoseok’s hard chest.

 

“Then don’t.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Namjoon reached over, hand resting on the back of his neck, before he slowly trailed his fingers down the bones of his spine. Namjoon could feel the grin trying to break its way onto his face as Taehyung shuddered. He pressed his hand to the dip of his spine (finally noticing that Taehyung was wearing Namjoon’s shirt which hung off his frame). He pushed Taehyung toward Hoseok, who’s hands slid up Hoseok’s chest to wrap around his shoulders.

 

“Then don’t go back to your dorm...”

 

“Okay hyung-“

 

Hoseok grinned his dullahan grin,

 

“But what will we get in return for our hospitality?”

 

Taehyung bit his lip as Namjoon shuffled closer, his other hand coming up to tip the boy’s head back, lips ghosting the side of his neck gently. He let out a small sigh, melting against the both of them in only a way he’d ever done with them, eyelids fluttering closed.

 

“Whatever you want hyungs.”

 

-

 

When Hoseok woke up that morning, he woke up to his favourite sight.

 

Namjoon was laying on his back, arm outstretched across the hundreds of pillows Hoseok had requested upon moving in.

 

_“The bed is too big hyung, we need something to fill it when we’re not in it.”_

 

_“It’s too big anyway Hoseok, we’d need another person to at least be able to make it necessary.”_

 

He looked like, well, _a God_. His neck was thick, his shoulders were broad, his torso tapered down to a slim waist. The sheets rested across his hips, slight trail of hair disappearing down from his navel. He was all hard muscle, practical muscle unlike Hoseok’s own (he’d gone to the gym to get them as well-shapen). His skin shone gold in the sunlight breaking through the crack in their curtain. He had lots of little moles that Hoseok had spent countless hours discovering and treasuring over the course of their life together. His hair was a dull silver in the shadows, pushed up and exposing his forehead, stuck up from the sex the night before. He had pretty bites and bruises sucked into his chest and shoulders, courtesy of his two lovers.

 

And then there was Taehyung, who’s mint hair was splayed about him like a halo, a pretty contrast on Namjoon’s golden chest. His eyelids fluttered daintily, casting pretty shadows across his cheekbones. Hoseok smiled softly as Taehyung’s brows furrowed, lips pouting as he cutely nudged his nose against Namjoon’s skin, pushing closer, arm tightening around his chest. His back was facing Hoseok, seeing as the older had been the bigger spoon during the night (Taehyung liked to be in the middle of them). Hoseok smiled at the hickies and bites littering Taehyung’s neck and the back of his shoulders. He knew there was an even more impressive set on the soft insides of his caramel thighs (which tasted just as sweet as they looked).

 

His two loves were the best part of the morning, best part of any part of the day, and he especially woke up before them just so he could see them like this, quiet and peaceful.

 

Hoseok rolled over to check the time, reading that it was 7:08 before attaching himself back to Taehyung. The younger sighed in his sleep, body leaning back into him but tightening on Namjoon. He pressed gentle kisses to the nape of his neck, grinning softly as the boy began to stir.

 

“Mmmhyung, s’too _early_ -“

 

“-I can think of a way to pass the time-“

 

“-Didn’t you already have your way with him last night?”

 

Namjoon asked sleepily, rolling onto his side and gripping Hoseok’s hair lightly. He moaned silently, feeling Namjoon pull Taehyung’s leg up around his hip. The boys eyes were fluttering, as Hoseok opened his mouth,

 

“You had your way with him, don’t you think it’s my turn?”

 

“Hyungs, don’t fight I-“

 

He cut off as Hoseok’s hand moved down to palm at him, drawing a pretty moan from his cherry lips. Taehyung’s hand came up to tangle in Hoseok’s hair, pulling him over and into a deep kiss. It was messy from this position and incredibly slow, but Hoseok loved every second, especially when he felt Namjoon’s hand slid down to grip his own hip and pull them all closer together.

 

“Love you hyung-“

 

Hoseok swallowed the words greedily, feeling Namjoon lick at his neck, unhurried.

 

This was Hoseok’s favourite kind of sex. Slow, quiet, gentle, messy, but perfect. How perfect they were with Taehyung with them now, pulling Namjoon into the kiss, moaning into his mouth.

 

“Love you too Taehyungie-“

 

-

 

They sent Taehyung off to college, sharing languid kisses at the door, wearing boxers and T-shirt’s. Tae looked cute, dressed up in random items of Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s clothing (although it hadn’t been their clothing for a while now, Taehyung slowly emptying their wardrobe every visit) as he bustled off to college, ears tipped pink as though he was embarrassed at being babied like he was.

 

And the God and the King shuffled back inside to get ready for their days at work, making sure the magical and natural worlds wouldn’t turn up on their heads.

 

-

 

Hoseok returned to an empty apartment, not uncommon but not quite usual. He dropped his things on their counter, sighing as he slunk into the kitchen to the fridge. He pulled out cinnamon muscat and set it on the counter. He pulled out a glass, pouring himself a reasonable amount before moving to the balcony. 

 

He loved watching the city from all the way above. The bustling people, the cars like little beetles. The way the light shone like diamonds off of the sky scrapers surrounding them, making Hoseok feel like he was the king of a city of glass, not the seven seas. 

 

The humans had made a right mess of many things, but the things they created he would always praise.

 

It was _astonishing_.

 

“Hobi?”

 

He hummed absentmindedly, feeling the Gods magic before he could feel his presence. Namjoon came up behind him, hands wrapping around his waist as he leant down to drop his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok leant back, not realising how cold he was, all the way up in the air, letting himself be engulfed by Namjoon’s constant warmth.

 

“Tae went out with Jimin for dinner tonight.”

 

“So _that’s_ where the rascal is.”

 

Namjoon chuckled into his ear, warm and soft.

 

“So, what should we have for dinner tonight?”

 

Hoseok turned around in Namjoon’s arms, bringing the muscat to his lips. He stared at Namjoon over the rim, who scrunched his nose up slightly. He didn’t like Hoseok’s taste in drinks at all, the bitterness of the muscat mixed with the spicy sweetness of the cinnamon made him scrunch his nose adorably every time.

 

“I could order take out, or make something?”

 

“We both know you can’t cook babe.”

 

Namjoon pulled back from him, frowning in mock offence as he backed away from Hoseok.

 

“You can’t even hold a knife properly-“

 

“-It was a romantic gesture, you did _not_ have to insult me.”

 

He pouted, the pout looking ridiculous on a God, as he began to back away, turning around and heading toward the kitchen. Hoseok watched him go, eyes following the way his shirt hugged his broad shoulders and before disappearing under his slacks, belt keeping them up on his slim waist. He watched slacks hug the curve of his ass, fitting snugly against his muscled thighs and Hoseok couldn’t help but rile the man up further, 

 

“Besides, I can think of something else I’d _much_ rather eat-“

 

“-Hoseok, you’re an _absolute sex fiend!_ ”

 

-

 

Dinner was a crazy affair as per usual. Small bickerings over what to get, if it was too much for the two of them, if they should get some to have left overs for tomorrow, dessert or no dessert(?), if they should get Taehyung anything (they did, got Taehyung several of his favourite things, they were so fucking _whipped_ ). When the food finally came, they’d loaded up their plates, settled into the couch. 

 

Namjoon sat facing the tv, hunched over so he could shovel food into his mouth and not have to move the chopsticks very fast. Hoseok was sat on the other end of the couch, plate on his chest, his feet on Namjoon’s lap. 

 

Namjoon had rolled his eyes, but he didn’t really mind. Especially because when he was finished (long before Hoseok, who actually sat and savoured food, he’d get to Namjoon’s age, see it as a chore one day) he got to massage the Kings calf’s. Feel the boy relax under his finger tips, muscles losing tension, soft sighs falling from his lips when he worked out a particularly hard knot. He did this till the sky began to darken and really, Namjoon loved his boyfriend, _he really did,_ but the stress he placed him under from overworking was ridiculous.

 

He knew every form of dance the planet had to offer. Why must he continue to train so hard? What did he have to prove? Who did he have to prove it to? 

 

(Namjoon’s mind unhelpfully supplied him with Lee Taemin’s name and he wondered again if the two had ever formally met, he’s sure that would be a match made in hell. Maybe that’s what the universe had been preparing him for for so long?)

 

“Ouch Joonie!”

 

He mumbled a quick apology, before a yawn took over him, forcing his eyes shut. He heard Hoseok coo from beside him, lifting his legs from Namjoon’s lap and scooting closer. When Namjoon opened his eyes, Hoseok was stifling a yawn himself.

 

“Come on _jagi_ , away with me-“

 

“-Love when you talk old to me babe, carry me?”

 

“You’re _insufferable_.”

 

Hoseok punched his shoulder lightly, making grabby hands, heart shaped lips tugged down in an adorable frown. Namjoon leant down, picking up the younger with ease, gently walking them through the apartment, pushing into their bedroom and laying him down gently. Hoseok refused to untangle himself, lips puckered cutely, demanding a kiss silently. He cupped Namjoon’s face gently, _oh so gently_ , and pulled him down.

 

It was nothing more than a brush of lips, a sweet kiss that spoke a thousand words, words they’d spoken for hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of years. Words they didn’t need to _say_ any more.

 

When Namjoon pulled back gently, Hoseok had a soft smile on, a different kind of blinding to his usual grin. A smile reserved for only him and now their precious Taehyung-

 

As though reading his mind, Hoseok’s brows furrowed,

 

“Where _is_ Taehyungie?”

 

“He said he’d be back before dark as Jimin has to work in the greenhouse tomorrow morning.”

 

“But it’s almost night time?”

 

“I know. Maybe he’s just late?”

 

They sat down for a minute longer, neither moving, but both deadly worried.

 

Taehyung was never _just_ late.

 

Ditzy? Sure. Often got distracted? Or course! Misjudged the time? Maybe...

 

Namjoon’s mind flashed with all the things that could possibly happen to his dopey human, who was way too cheerful, way too kind and way too trusting of the world around him. Especially seeing as the boy could always find the good in someone, even if they had the darkest souls. He was an avid believer of ‘ _Don’t Judge a Book by its Cover_ ’ and it was a real problem sometimes.

 

(Namjoon avidly tried not to think about the time _they were lost downtown and he’d run across the road in order to not miss the green light. He’d left Namjoon on the other side, who was stuck watching as three rogue werewolves called out to him,_

 

_“Hey baby, what are you doing all on your lonesome?”_

 

_“I think I’m a bit lost,” Taehyung had smiled._

 

_“Well now we can’t have that, can we gorgeous?”_

 

_They’d circled around him, all looming and tall and Namjoon had felt his power rise up in him, the little man on the cross walk finally turning green just as one of them laid his hand on Taehyung’s waist. He’d shrugged out of his hold, only to fall onto one of the larger wolves’ chest. The apparent leader of the group had turned to him, sick smile slipping from his face, obviously sensing him, his power. He slapped his friends on the shoulders and slunk off into the night, Taehyung calling out and frowning._

 

_When he’d turned around he’d scolded Namjoon for scaring them away,_

 

_“They knew where to go Hyung!”_

 

_“Taehyung they were going to hurt you!”_

 

 _“They were going to help us, if_ you _had of waited out a little longer!”_ )

 

His boyfriend wasn’t stupid. He just had a strange way of seeing the world and getting what he wanted.

 

So that’s not why Namjoon and Hoseok were worried right now.

 

Oh no.

 

They were fucking _terrified_.

 

-

 

Namjoon could search the world.

 

It was something Hoseok had only seen a few times and each time was just as jarring as the last. He got a certain type of way to do it. That certain type of way was dead.

 

_Very dead._

 

“Joonie I’m sure he’s just looking at pretty lights somewhere-“

 

“-He would’ve sent a text Hobi and you know it.”

 

Hoseok hated that he was right. And they knew, in some part deep, deep down that they were overreacting. That Taehyung probably was just looking at pretty lights or lost track of time with Jimin.

 

But a part even further down knew of the enemies they’d made in all their time of being alive. The people that lurked around the city and the world that wanted them dead. They were hard to ignore. People were always trying to get to them. And one easy way to get to them would be to take Taehyung, he wouldn’t be the first lover they’d lost. He’d be the first lover they’d lose together, but certainly not the only one among their time of being alive.

 

Because all the others had been able to _defend_ themselves. Warriors, soldiers, criminals. Taehyung had no fighting experience, couldn’t even _hurt_ the mosquito Jin had smacked down one day at dinner. He hid in bathrooms so no one could see him cry, but could sob violently when someone raised their voice at him. He drew heart shaped aliens and was incredibly soft, softer than they had thought _possible_ , for the fluffiest dog on earth.

 

He was the first human in hundreds of years that they’d _truly_ loved, beyond physicality. 

 

They’d had many love affairs together, humans they’d thought were pretty, ones they’d been too drunk to remember.

 

Because they were immortal, they tired of things easily. After the first couple hundred years, things sort of lose their novelty. Including dating. It was one of the reasons Namjoon and Hoseok had found each other. Despite their rivalry, they knew each other. At first they’d fucked because it was safe, no strings attached. Whatever urges they had could be done to each other every couple of weeks, they’d leave when they were finished. They knew who they were, so they didn’t have to worry about being sold out (and also the sex was just, really fucking good).

 

But soon they’d caught feelings. And it wasn’t quick fucks and leaving as soon as possible. It was slower, softer. Giving instead of taking. Soft touches and cleaning up after. It soon changed into staying the night, and staying the night turned into awkward breakfasts. Awkward breakfast became comfortable, and then they couldn’t leave each other afterward, so they’d go out, have lunch, have dinner, have a date even. It snuck up on them before they even knew what had happened. Touches stopped having purpose and were simply for the sake of being close to the other.

 

The first time they’d realised they were living together was in a tiny, crumbling house in a rice field in China somewhere, probably in 900(?) Hoseok had been there for many nights, helping the God in the patties. It was quiet there, the forest they were hidden in thriving happily simply from being in Namjoon’s presence. And that’s when Hoseok had realised he could relate to the plants.

 

_“I want to live with you forever.”_

 

_“I thought you already were?”_

 

The rest was probably written down somewhere in history.

 

And then they’d met Taehyung.

 

They couldn’t lose Taehyung.

 

“My love?”

 

“Yes _jagi?_ ”

 

Hoseok bit his lip, worrying it gently between his teeth.

 

“Be safe?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Come back to me?”

 

“ _Always_.”

 

-

 

Namjoon came back to it with a start, an hour and a half later. The sky was dark now, the suns last trails of light flickering over the horizon.

 

And Hoseok was there, wiping his face, heat packs along his entire body, electrical and normal blankets alike, cocooning his broad frame as he held him against his own body. He was freezing to the touch, colder than ice. He usually ran extremely hot, the power inside him swirling about, accumulating and constantly thrumming below his skin.

 

He was pale, incredibly pale and veins popping to the surface like purple and blue cracks in porcelain. His eyes had sunken in like sockets and he smelt like death walking. His arm was water bloated and every time he shook his hair dirt would fall around them. He hacked into Hoseok’s chest, pine needles and blood splattering against the fabric of his shirt.

 

“I can’t find him-“

 

“-Shhh-“

 

“-Hobi, I _can’t_ -“

 

“-He’ll be okay, okay? Breathe my love, breathe.”

 

Hoseok held him till they were both shivering, worry pooling in the pit of his stomach for both his boyfriends.

 

Yes Namjoon was a powerful and an old God, but even _gods_ had their limits.

 

-

 

He had sent out a message to the ocean, feeling the salt shift to try and find him. It was a neat little trick he’d learnt on becoming the Salt King all those years ago. It was how he could find the new lands, make sure his subjects were safe and that there weren’t any disturbances. Like if he couldn’t feel salt in one specific part of the ocean, it meant there was an oil spill. He was the oldest King the people had had, he’d been connected to the ocean too long. It was apart of him now, his power having strengthened and carrying to the land too, the minerals in the earth and the salt plains.

 

He’d found nothing. He’d had a million responses from all the animals, the magical creatures, the salt itself and not a _single_ one could tell him where Taehyung was.

 

“Hoseok-“

 

“-We’ve got one more option, I’m not calling to the _Beyond_ , he can’t be there, he _can’t_ be.”

 

Namjoon nodded, face solemn.

 

He would call to the dead as a last resort.

 

And then if he was answered, he didn’t know what they’d do.

 

-

 

“Sanae Jul Hoshyeuk.”

 

“Jul Tyeowlmin.”

 

“Wait, you know Taemin?”

 

“Shut up Joonie, Kings are speaking.”

 

Taemin was a Faerie, Yes, that much was true. But he was also rumoured to have the blood of an ancient demon running through his veins. Not quite the descendent, no. Something a little darker, a little bit more twisted. They say he was the product of an experiment, one that went awry. He had a brother, older considerably. The Seelie King Lee Jinki, who was considerably softer, considerably kinder. It is said Jinki was the product of a Faerie who had drunk angel blood before making him.

 

Taemin was said to have been the product of drinking demon blood.

 

The Unseelie King.

 

“Hello Dangun, what brings you and The King here today?”

 

 _“You know why we are upon you King Tyeowlmin._ ”

 

The Faerie’s eyes flashed in their darkness, point tooth smile changing into a smirk.

 

“ _You speak in ancient tongues King, unpronounceable and therefore not understandable to your precious Dangun, godly as he may be._ ”

 

Hoseok felt his nose twitch, eyes flashing gold, he’s sure. Taemin blinked lazily, eyebrow raised as Hoseok stared him down. Pointed ears twitched, the vines climbing his chair tangling around his fingers. Hoseok watched the thorns drag across his skin, leaving long cuts, but letting the blood drip down his hands and forearms. A snake slithered over the faeries feet.

 

_Intimidation._

 

He’d spent a hundred years in fear of Taemin, his reputation, his power. But he was ultimately harmless, if not a total pain in the ass. A child that had gotten his whole life handed to him. He treated his whole life like a stage show, full of drama and showmanship. He liked to play a game and if you didn’t play along, it made him mad.

 

And that’s how you made an enemy of the Devils son.

 

“ _I need-“_

 

_“-I know what it is you need King of Salt.”_

 

Taemin raised up, leaning forward, head on his hands as he tilted his head in inquiry.

 

_“I’m merely wondering if you’re talking in tongue because you’re prepared to make a choice you find that your precious betrothed may not agree.”_

 

_“I am.”_

 

Taemin leant back, arms free from cuts and blood disappeared from skin. A snake crawled across his chest and Hoseok resisted the urge to shiver as it wrapped around the King’s throat.

 

 _“There was a disturbance in nature. Something I haven’t felt in the natural world in hundreds of years. Your betrothed. What was he doing in the_ Hujiok _?”_

 

Hoseok kept his face blank.

 

_“I need your help finding my human consort, Taehyung.”_

 

At that Namjoon’s head whipped to face them both. He’d been staring around he throne room, looking through the moss and silver, black gems and floating will-o-wisps.

 

“ _Bit young for you no?”_

 

_“Tyeowlmin-“_

 

_“-I’m playing dear Hoshyeuk... I’m playing...”_

 

Taemin leant back, black eyes swirling as his plump lips pulled back in a smile. 

 

_“What do I get in return?”_

 

Hoseok bit his tongue, hard enough to draw blood.

 

_“A favour.”_

 

Taemin’s grin turned sinister.

 

“ _I don’t know about a human, there’s been no human in my land. None in my brothers either._ ”

 

Hoseok felt his heart drop through the floor, breath leaving him in one go. He felt his knees wobble and almost fall from beneath him. But Namjoon was there, he was always there, and he was holding Hoseok up, eyes confused and staring at Taemin.

 

_No._

 

Nonononononono...

 

He can’t, he can’t, he can’t be dead.

 

“ _But..._ ”

 

Hoseok felt the air crackle around his fingertips, Namjoon jumping back in shock. Taemin smirked at the loss of control,

 

“ _A few pixies said they saw an angel crying in the park downtown.”_

 

-

 

They sped to the park downtown, notoriously Fae land. Namjoon couldn’t enter the Faerie realm when he searched because it technically _wasn’t_ the earth. That’s why neither of them could find him in their searches. It was a gateway almost. It was hard to explain. It was called the Other.

 

This downtown was a gateway, so it technically was their land too.

 

They ran into the forest.

 

They searched and searched and searched, finally coming to the actual gateway, giant red and white mushrooms arranged in a ring.

 

“-Don’t you know how to get out-?”

 

“-You haven’t even _tried-_!”

 

“-I bet they’re not even looking for you-“

 

“-You’ve been here for hours now, you’re never gonna get out-“

 

“ _-Hey!”_

 

Three pixies stopped their lazy hovering, jumping to attention. Their snub noses scrunched, blue eyes narrowed, wings beating a million miles a minute.

 

“Have you seen-?“

 

“- _JOONIE!? HOSEOKIE!?_ ”

 

Relief flooded through their bodies like heroine. Hoseok almost felt like collapsing when he saw his baby stumbling toward him, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his head in the crook of his neck. Namjoon came up on their sides, wrapping them in his long arms and tugging them both to his chest. He showered both their heads in gentle kisses.

 

Hoseok pulled back, tugging Taehyung back and holding his face gently. He felt his heart break a little.

 

His eyes were red and puffy, a little bit of black rimming his eyes. The make up he’d worn was all smudged and he had a little bit of snot in the corner of his nose. His cheeks were puffy and red and he looked so tired. He shivered in their arms.

 

“Baby-“

 

“-What took you so _long!?_ They-The Pixies they- _they_ -“

 

“-Breathe Tae-bear, breathe-“

 

Namjoon gently ran a hand through his hair, untangling a few knots and letting the boy muzzle against his hand.

 

“Take your time baby...”

 

Taehyung huffed, lips down turned and eyes filling,

 

“I-I walked Minnie home, cau-cause he’s too pretty to walk around at night-“

 

Hoseok couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at his lips and he knew without looking that Namjoon had a matching one.

 

“-And I’ve never really been right to the gate before but it-it was getting pretty dark so I walked him right there and-“

 

He was interrupted by a sniffle, a hand coming up to wipe his sleeve over his eye. Namjoon cooed softly and Hoseok watched the boys cheeks flame a little. He was too cute!

 

“-And I thought I was going the right way, but the trees all look sim-similar-“

 

Hoseok pet his hair gently,

 

“-And these Pixies they, they said they were gonna help me but they led me around in circles and I tried to call you but my phone is dead-“

 

He pulled out the phone, clicking the home button. His eyes widened as it turned on, lock screen of Namjoon holding Yeontan who was trying to lick a grossed out Hoseok’s face. Several missed calls and text messages could be seen from both of them (making them feel a little bit sheepish) and even a couple from Jimin and a half-werewolf they knew, Jeongguk.

 

“-But, But it _was!_ It was _dead_ , not on-“ he squinted before his bottom lip began to wobble, “- _seventy four percent_!”

 

“Pixies are little tricksters Taehyungie-“

 

The boys eyes leaked, tears fast and flowing and Namjoon and Hoseok panicked,

 

“Tae-“

 

“-They said you weren’t coming! I-I told them you were! I said my boyfriends will come get me soon but they said you weren’t, that you-that you-“

 

“-Tae-baby, shhhh, it’s okay, _we’re here_ -“

 

“-But they said- _Fae can’t lie!”_

 

Hoseok kissed his forehead, rubbing gentle circles onto his hips as Namjoon tucked his head under his chin.

 

“Fae can say whatever they want about things they don’t know.”

 

Taehyung was quiet for a minute or two before he nuzzled into Namjoon’s neck. 

 

“Can we go _home_ now?”

 

Hoseok chuckled, planting a soft kiss on the boys jaw, before nodding against the soft skin there.

 

_Home._

 

It wasn’t home without him there.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: namseok being powerful figures in the magical community(joon being a typically genteel god of the land with hobi being the salt king as well as the offspring of a necromancer & a dullahan)& tae being their absolutely precious human consort & everything being normal until one day tae doesn't come home & by now it's hella late and '94 line raise magical hell trying to find him only for them to find him hours later after the faerie folk report seeing an angel crying in the park(he's bad with directions & maybe the pixies were being overly mischievous again)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this was everything you wanted it to be! 
> 
> (I tried to gift this to you but i couldn't find your name anywhere! Hopefully you found it!  
> (Also please comment if it was you who gave me this awesome prompt!))
> 
> Please feel free to comment any requests you have for this series and please include
> 
> Ship?  
> What kind of mythical creatures are they?  
> What you want to happen?
> 
> I’ll pick the ones I really like :)
> 
> It also doesn’t have to be from this universe!


End file.
